


and we can take it down low

by zouis



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Nipple Piercings, Nipple kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouis/pseuds/zouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesy has her nipples pierced, and Jade has some fun with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and we can take it down low

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is all thanks to [an anon](http://girlzouis.tumblr.com/post/73759907458) I got on tumblr! This is my first purely Little Mix fic (drabble) so, yeah.
> 
> Title from 'Move' by Little Mix

Jesy reclines back in bed, her shirt and bra long forgotten as her hair covers her exposed tits. Her skirt is pushed up to her waist, and her knickers are nowhere to be found. Jade is kneeling at the edge of the bed, dressed in only a bra, a black skirt and thigh high socks. Her eyes are fixated on the little bars of metal that reflect in the light where Jesy’s hair fails to hide them. 

“Gorgeous like this,” Jade says, and Jesy notes how thick her accent is with arousal. Small fingers reach out to thumb at the right piercing, and Jesy lets out a quick puff of air. “’Re they really sensitive?” 

Jesy’s head falls back on the pillow as Jade plays with the little metal bar. “ _Very_ ,” she forces out, her hand twisting in the pillow as Jade’s mouth envelopes the left. “Shit,” she mutters under her breath, biting down on her bottom lip hard. They have to be quiet, she tells herself, the other girls are in the next room. 

She feels Jade’s free hand slide up the inside of her thigh slowly, Jade’s short nails adding to the sensation of it all. “Y’ have to be quiet,” Jade reminds her as though she’s read her mind, and Jesy wants to grab her and pin her down and see _her_ try to be quiet in this position. 

Instead, Jesy lets out a gasp as Jade’s thumb settles itself just off of her clit and rubs down hard, causing her hips to grind up into the feeling. Her back arches of its own accord and she rolls her hips, Jade’s tongue now twisting around the ball of the barbell, sending shivers down Jesy’s spine as she finds herself growing closer embarrassingly fast. 

“Not going to take much today, is it?” Jade teases smugly, her lips still close enough to Jesy’s nipple to have the cool air to keep her stimulated. “Wish I could eat you out and do this all at once,” she continues, her thumb’s rhythm picking up faster, “I guess I could if we got the other girls in, yeah? Me eating you out, Leigh riding your face and Perrie on your tits? You’d like that, them seeing how desperate you get for it.” 

Jesy lets out a low moan, her thighs pressing tight together around Jade’s hand as her thumb brings her off. Jade’s mouth comes back down to her nipple, while the fingers Jade has on Jesy’s other nipple twist the bar back and forth slowly. Jesy’s spine arches taut off the bed and she lets out an embarrassing breathy moan as she comes suddenly, the image of the other two girls being involved fresh in her mind. 

Once Jade’s rubbed her through it, she shifts up on Jesy’s body so she’s straddling her hips and kisses her slowly. “Y’know, you should get your clit pierced next, I think.” 

“I’ll get it done if you do your tongue,” Jesy smirks and lets her hands fall to Jade’s hips, her fingers resting on the soft curve of her ass. Jade just laughs and presses a kiss to Jesy’s jaw. 

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://girlzouis.tumblr.com)


End file.
